Me and My Edward
by blackrosewithreddewdrops
Summary: Set between Twilight and New Moon. Bella and Edward are getting closer. But Bella still wants to be changed. She's got a plan but what exactly is it? Will Edward see through it or go with her plan? Edward/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Me and my Edward

Bella's POV: There was a long and utterly chilling guttural growl coming from downstairs. I awoke with a start as the sound got louder. I sat straight up in my bed and turned on the lamp by my bed. I decided to check out the source of the growling and pulled the covers off. I swung my legs over the side and placed my feet onto the floorboards that gave a creaking noise as I shifted my weight to the ground. I stood up and opened the door slowly. I made my descent down the stairs and almost had a heart attack when I found that Edward was making the noise while he was laying on the couch in the living room watching something on tv. The sound was muted on the tv and Edward was growling at it. I knew he sensed I was in the room but he never looked away from the tv. I made my way to the couch and sat down next to him and leaned on his shoulder. He stopped growling and now he turned to look at my face. I smiled slowly and he smiled back. God, how I loved his little crooked smile. I opened my mouth to speak and was suddenly being attacked by his lips. I almost choked on air. I had to pull him off of me to breathe. One of the annoying and unfair things about Edward being a vampire was that he didn't have a need to breathe whereas I being a human had that need. I finally had a chance to speak without an attack from Edward and now forgot what I was going to say. _Damn Edward and his wonderful lips._ I thought to myself. I was grateful that I was the only one Edward couldn't use his powers to read minds. I looked at Edward's face and lost my train of thought to thinking about how his eyes made me melt. I sighed a heavy but very content sigh that caused Edward to look at me concernedly. I muttered "It's nothing I just was thinking about how your eyes just make me melt whenever I look into them." He lost all concern and smiled his crooked smile once more. "Bella, I— I….I wish you didn't do that to me." He said. I knew something was bothering him and I was never going to get it out of him. So I just let it go and laid down on his legs. He was ice cold and pale white, guess it's a good thing I was feeling too warm right now, otherwise he would have made me go back upstairs and get a blanket. I remember watching some commercial about a product being talked about by Billy Mayes, when I must've drifted off to unconsciousness.

Edward's POV: I was stroking Bella's hair and humming her lullaby when I knew she had finally fallen back to sleep because I could feel her whole body relax. She was so beautiful when she slept. I was always so fascinated by her sleeping and wished that I could sleep again. I knew that if I could sleep and dream it would only be about Bella. And that was the truth. About thirty minutes after Bella had fallen asleep I turned off the tv and took her up to her room and set her down in her bed. I stayed with her for a while but around 4 am I knew Charlie would be waking up in less than two hours so I wrote a little note to Bella and left it on her nightstand. It read: _My precious Bella,_

_I had to leave you for three reasons. 1. Charlie would be waking soon and he always comes in to check on you before he leaves for the station. 2. I am in need of a little hunt. And 3. You were shivering through your blanket and comforter. (even though the heat was on. By the way Bella, you really need to wear something warmer to bed if I'm gonna be spending nights with you.) Love you. _

_Edward _

I left through her window and landed silently onto the grass below. I ran through the woods and did some hunting to kick up some energy and to keep Bella from seeing me with my black eyes. I was out and about up until 7 so that Bella could be awake and 'presentable'. (Showered, brushed teeth, hair brushed, dressed, and eating her breakfast.) I didn't knock on the door because I knew it was unlocked. I walked straight into the house and to the kitchen. Bella was there eating a poptart and I made face. _How can people eat that stuff? Don't they know what it's made from?_ I looked at Bella and smiled her favorite smile. She smiled right back and then I asked "Did you get my note?" "Of course." She replied. She was really cheerful today I was glad because I had the whole day planned out already and she was definitely going to be loving it. "So you ready to get going yet?" "Where are we going today?" "I thought we'd go to the meadow first and then you'll see from there." She grinned a big grin and shoved the last part of her makeshift breakfast into her mouth. "All done" she said and laughed. "Good. Now would you like to drive to the meadow or run?" "Run!" She said enthusiastically. I pulled her by the wrist and out the door quickly and suddenly onto my back. "Ready?" "I'm always ready." I smiled though she couldn't see it. I bolted into the woods and we were at the meadow in under five mintues. I set her down onto the ground and she walked alongside me. We laid down in the grass and talked like we did when she had figured out what I was. _**'Vampire.' 'Are you afraid?' 'No' I pulled her by the wrist and she said 'Where are we going?' 'Up the mountain, out of the cloud bank. You need to see what I look like in the sunlight.' We ran up the mountain and out of the cloud bank. 'This is why none of us go out in the sun. People would know we were differrent.' I unbuttoned my shirt and showed her. The sunlight made my skin dazzle like a million diamonds. 'It's like diamonds. You're beautiful.' 'Beautiful? This is the skin of a killer Bella.' I buttoned back up and walked away. (Two minutes later) 'It's because you believe the lie. The camoflauge, everything about me draws you in. My skin, my hair, even my smell. As if I didn't even need any of that. As if you could outrun me!' I ran around. 'As if you could fight me off.' I pulled a tree root and ripped the tree out of the ground and threw it at a nother tree. 'I'm designed to kill. I've killed people before. I've wanted to kill you. I've never wanted a human's blood more than yours.' (She wouldn't stop trusting me. I told her she shouldn't but she wouldn't let me go.)**_ "Bella, do you remember when we first came here? You and I laid here and talked after you figured out I was a….a vampire." "Yes I remember that." "Were you truly not scared or were you just bluffing?" "I truly wasn't scared." "Bella…..how can you love a monster?" "You're not a monster!" she yelled as she threw her hands in the air and walked away. "Bella! Come back here! You don't know the way back. I'm sorry for that I just…I don't understand how you could possibly love me. Could you at least explain it to me?" "Edward, I don't know how I lcould love you but I just do. Isn't that enough? If not when will it be enough? What do I have to do or say to show you just how much I love you?" "I'm sorry I just needed to know. Bella if you want to go we can. We can move onto the next thing I had planned for today. Would you like to do that?" "Sure. What did you have planned next?" "Well…..you need to be blindfolded for this."

Bella's POV: The next thing I knew I was being blindfolded by Edward. "Alright let's go do whatever it is we're going to do next." I was suddenly on Edward's back and I knew he was running because I could hear the wind whipping past us. Suddenly I was being set onto the ground and I knew where we were because of the smell. My blindfold was now being removed and I was surprised that I thought we were somewhere else. I looked around and we were somewhere I had never been before. It was beach but not La Push. There was a boat tied to the dock we were standing on and I turned to Edward to tell him something. But before I could say a thing he was pulling me towards the boat. I said "Edward, you know how to sail?" "Yup." Was all he said. "wow." I muttered to myself. I sat down on a little bench in the boat and Edward sat next to me. "But aren't you going to sail the boat?" "Nope." "Then how…" My sentence was cut off when a man came up from the deck below and stood at the wheel. "Oh." Was all I had to say. As soon as the boat was in motion and Edward seemed vulnerable enough I attacked his lips. I hadn't kissed him since last night, or rather he hadn't attacked me with his lips since last night. He didn't seem surprised but he also didn't fight me off or pull back. I figured he was just in need of this kiss as much as I was. I didn't go farther I just kept the kiss going until I was in dire need of air. "Mmmm….Bella why'd you stop?" "Air. We don't all have no need to breathe you know?" "Mmmm….sorry forgot about that. Come here." He grabbed my waist and one of my hands and stood us both up and we started dancing. He was humming a song named Clair de Lune by Debussy. He spun me around and leaned me back and he kissed my neck and I shuddered. Every time he kissed my neck I shuddered but not in fear or because it was cold but because it felt amazing. He pulled me back up and he stopped dancing and said "Bella….." He was cut off by my lips. I knew he was about to say something that would set me off and he'd have to do something big to get me to be happy again so I decided I would stop it before it happened. He just let me kiss him but suddenly he made the kiss fierce and passionate. I broke away to get some air. "Wow!" "I was going to say the same thing." He said.

*Ok I'm stopping there. I think this might be one of my best stories ever. R & R to let me know if I should keep going and any ideas, suggestions, or thoughts for the next chapter.*


	2. Chapter 2

Me and My Bella

Edward's POV: _I wish she would understand why I can't and won't change her... If she only knew how seeing what Carlisle has done made me want to do the same if I were ever faced with the same situation….or somewhat same situation. I can't end her life when she has another choice. Why can't she understand this?_ I was fighting with my own knowledge. I already knew why she **wouldn't **understand it. She felt she was already dying without me getting older with her. I just couldn't bring myself to end her life for her. "Edward, what's wrong?" she asked me in the tone of voice she only ever used when I was fighting with myself. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. It's nothing to do with you love." I was lying through my teeth and she knew it. "Edward! I know you're lying. Now tell me before I force it out of you." She said with much more authority in her voice this time. "I don't want to upset you. So I don't want to tell you so you don't get upset." I really didn't want to upset her but I truly wanted her to accept why I wouldn't change her. "I know why you won't tell me. I've told you a million times already I don't care what you've decided I'm going to be like you one way or another. But I really wish for the one way." Bella raised her voice before lowering it when she added the last sentence on. I knew she wanted it to be me to change her. "Bella….I can't do it because I want it to be the way it's supposed to be. Which means you stay human and I stay vampire." I made a demonstration with one hand being Bella and the other me. "The way it's supposed to be is you and me together brought to one another by destiny. Intertwined and bound for the same fate. The same ending. The same life." She was getting emotional now, upset. I tried so hard to keep her from being upset and in turn she still got upset. Great! "Bella….." I was cut off when I noticed her mouthing the words she knew I would say next. I stopped it there. "Fine. Let's just get you ready for your 'sleepover' with Alice. Shall we?" I held out my hand to lead her up the stairs and to her bedroom. "Fine…..I guess we can talk about this another time. By the way does this 'sleepover' count as another one of your 'kidnappings'? Cause I'm truly curious if Alice will be driving the Porsche." She looked thoughtful all of a sudden and I truly wished I could read her mind. "What're you thinking right now?" I asked, well more like blurted out, Bella replied. "About Alice and her Porsche. Well I was but now I'm wondering if my power would be to block out powers that only work on the mind." I laughed and she glared at me. "Sorry I didn't mean to laugh at your genius thoughts." I said this with the most sarcasm I could muster up. She 'forgave' me and we continued up the stairs to her bedroom.

Bella's POV: "Well now, what shall I pack for my 'kidnapping'? I could wear this duct tape on my mouth and some rope fashioned into a belt that will later be used to tie me to a chair. How's that for an outfit?" I looked at Edward with humor in my eyes and his shared the same humor. _I swear if I could melt like the wicked witch I would every time I looked into Edward's eyes. If I was a cavewoman frozen in a block of ice, with one look into his eyes that ice would be thawed through in less than two seconds. _"Well I don't think it would look very good on you. How about a pair of pj's first of all. Why don't you get your toiletries together and I'll get you outfits?" Edward offered to help although why wouldn't he help? I nodded and grabbed the bag I used for toiletries and skipped into the bathroom. I plopped in a tube of toothpaste and a toothbrush, some shampoo and conditioner, a hairbrush and comb with all my essential hair ties and headbands, and all my 'girly stuff'. I zipped up the bag and skipped back into my room. Edward was waiting for me already done choosing outfits. I stared at them surprised and shocked. I'd never seen or worn these clothes before. Alice had gotten me new clothes ahead of time. I felt kind of mad because that meant I had to wear these clothes and not my own already worn clothes. Then again this meant no shopping during my kidnapping. I muttered a 'yes' of victory and skipped to my bed. "Got all my other stuff. Thanks for helping!" I said in a sort of baby voice. I felt so girly all of a sudden and couldn't help myself from hugging Edward. I 'mmmmmed' in happiness and familiarity of his waist. He wrapped his arms around me and we stood like that for a few minutes. We broke from our hug when we both heard Charlie's car approaching. He smiled my favorite smile and I smiled his favorite one right back. I grabbed my stuff and ran with it down the stairs to open the door for Charlie. "Hey dad! I'm going to spend tonight and most of tomorrow with Alice. See you tomorrow night!" I said a quick goodbye to Charlie and Edward and I got into the Volvo and sped to his enormous house. "So have you any idea what Alice wants to do to torture me this time?" I asked him hoping he had already read her mind. "Nope. She's not thought about it at all. I wish I could give you some forewarning but she's learned already." He shrugged and said and inaudible sorry. The car stopped and Edward got out and came around to open my door for me. I said a quick thanks and got out. I looked up to the big house that I had grown so familiar with. Alice was waiting for me at the door. I gave her a hug and then she and Edward took my things into the house and up to Edward's room which was where I always stayed whenever I came over for the night. They'd stopped buying beds and putting them in his room because I never slept in them. I'd always found Edward's chaise very comfortable. I waited on the couch for them to return, which was in a matter of seconds. Carlisle and Esme came out of his study and acknowledged me with hellos and hugs. Next to show up were Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. Rosalie nodded to acknowledge me and Emmett ghetto high-fived me. Jasper still kept his distance and always said the same thing whenever he saw me. "Nice to see you." I'd gotten so tired of it and last time he'd said it I kind of snapped and said "Why don't you try saying something other than 'Nice to see you'? I'd love to hear some other sentences." I'd felt horrible after saying this and apologized real quickly afterward. Edward snapped me out of my zoning when he'd said "Bella, I'm going now I'll be back tonight when you're sleeping. Don't stay up like you did last time? Well really don't try to stay up. I mean you didn't even make it to 11. But you need to get your rest. I love you." He kissed my forehead and made for the door but I caught his shirt and tugged him back. "Not without a proper kiss." I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull it towards mine and our lips connected. We stayed like this for about two minutes and then he broke the kiss. "I love you." "I know. I love you too." I said. He left through the front door and I could hear his Volvo pulling away from the driveway.


End file.
